Not As It Seems
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Rose decided to go to her practice early only to find out Dimitri is with another woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

Rose's POV:For once in my life I decided to show up to practice early but when I opened the door I heard Dimitri talking to someone.

"My love, I wish we couldn't we couldn't hide our love from anyone." it was a female voice.

What! Dimitri's cheating on me! I slowly felt my heart shattering.

"I know Bethany, but we wont have to once we elope."

Elope! Dimitri is going to marry someone!

I heard Bethany sigh as if she was going to cry, "Do you know how badly I struggle not speak with you in public because we wont be accepted? Do you know how badly I want to hold your hand and show the world were together?"

I crept in and hid behind the dummies.

I could see Dimitri nodded, he intertwined his fingers with Bethany's.

I observed her. She seemed to be in her twenties.

She is a beautiful Moroi.

Unlike most Moroi women she had curves and a light tan.

Her hair is auburn and wavy and her eyes are a beautiful sapphire blue.

I could see why Dimitri wanted her.

Bethany leaned her head against Dimitri's.

Oh hell no! She is NOT going to kiss him!

I got up from behind the dummies, "Dimitri! What is this!"

They both got up.

Bethany hid behind Dimitri. "Roza! I didn't think you be here so early."

"Oh don't call me that! You're with her! And you two are going to elope."

I wanted to cry but I wasn't going to in front of him. He doesn't want me anymore.

I cant believe a day after the cabin he's going to run off and marry some chick.

Dimitri and Bethany exchanged glances and began laughing.

Laughing!

"What's so funny!" I demanded.

"Roza! Bethany is my cousin-""You're marrying your cousin?"

To say I was disgusted was an understatement.

Dimitri's eyes widened and Bethany chuckled.

"No way Roza. Dimitri and I were replaying our favorite scene from his westerns."

I blushed of embarrassment.

These are the awkward moments when you jump into conclusions before knowing what's going on.

Dimitri smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss.

Before I could kiss back he slowly pulled away, "Roza I couldn't marry another woman if I could. I love you only."

I smiled, " I love you too Comrade."

"Awwe Dimitri is finally in love." Bethany cooed.

Damnit! I forgot she was here!

Dimitri was by my side.

"You're not going to tell on us?" I asked.

Bethany shook her head, "No way. I've never seen Dimitri this happy with someone and besides…" she looked around the gym. "I'm dating a student also."

My eyes widened. "Really who?""Eddie Castile."

I smirked, "Eddie has a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

I was in class and once Eddie sat down I decided to taunt him.

"Eddie, I know your secret." I whispered.

His eyes widened, "What who told you!"

We got a few glances but once I glared at the people they quickly turned around.

"Oh you know a beautiful Ginger told me." I then smirked.

He blushed, "I was going to tell you all today…"

I could tell he was telling the truth.

I smiled and zoned out once Stan began teaching.

Once class ended Eddie told me to go his room.

He was finally going to tell our friends his secret.

But what surprised me we had a class to go to and Eddie wasn't the one for skipping.

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Natalie came in five minutes later.

Through the bond Lissa was worried something was wrong with Eddie.

"Eddie what's wrong!" She held his hands and I knew she was ready to heal him.

Eddie chuckled, "Nothing is wrong."

Adrian scoffed, "I ran halfway across this academy for nothing?"Natalie rolled her eyes, "Your such a drama king."

Adrian groaned and looked at Eddie, "Okay Ed this better be worth it."

"Well I'm dating Bethany Belikova."

Lissa squealed, "Oh my gosh! That's so romantic! How did Dimitri feel about you dating his cousin?"Eddie gulped, "Oh we had a _nice _chat."

His eyes looked haunted. I feel bad for Eddie and he sure enough doesn't wont to face Dimitri's wrath.

Lissa hugged him as well as Natalie. "Well we gotta get to class. But congrats Eddie."

With that Natalie and Lissa quickly left as well as Adrian who strolled out like nothing happened. Prick.

I smiled at Eddie, "I'm happy for you."

He smiled, "Thanks."

**A/N: Well that's it I hoped you liked it. :D**

**And thank you for favoring ,following, and commenting,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Okay I'll continue since a few of you wanted me too.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rose POV**:

In the week I've been knowing Bethany she's like another sister to me. She's Dimitri's cousin by his father's side and got the royal last name Conta.

I found out she's 22 and the first Moroi guardian here.

Stan taught her and that's how she met Eddie. Stan said that Eddie was just as great as a skilled guardian so he allowed him to teach Bethany and slowly they started to fall each other. They can't recall which day they were officially together but they were more than happy to be with each other.

"How do you like being a guardian?" I asked her.

We were in my room laying on my bed.

She smiled, "It's awesome! But sometimes can get too much… Honestly I always wanted to be a guardian. I thought I'd be some type of hero and moljina and zveda tats were a symbol of I'm a Strigoi slayer…but after killing my first Strigoi…" she trailed off her eyes haunted by that day. I hugged her. She gave a smile.

I never realized of how I would after my first Strigoi kill but I could only imagine.

"How old were you?""I was 18. They killed my mom and all I knew was that I wanted to train like a guardian and kill the Strigoi who took my mother's life away.""Did you find him?"She shook her head, "I thought I did. But it turned out to be his twin brother."

She then signed.

There was a knock on the door - something like a secret knock.

I giggled already knowing it was Eddie.

Bethany sat upright and Eddie walked in.

"Hi Beth- Rose!"

He blushed when he noticed me.

I giggled, "Looking good Eddie."

It was three hours passed curfew who knew Eddie was such a 'law breaker'?

His hair was wet meaning he just finished a shower giving him a clean sent. He was wearing a well fitted polo showing off his muscles and he wore khakis with convers.

I got up, "I'll see you too later." with that I left.

I'm happy Eddie has his happen ending especially since what Mia did to him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

_I'm happy Eddie has his happy ending especially since what Mia did to him…_

She dated Eddie just to see if she can get a Dhampir to fall in love with her and once Eddie fell for her she shattered his heart like it was nothing and left him heart broken for a year.

It's why he barely socialized with us because he doesn't wont anyone seeing him down.

But I'm glad he has Bethany she's like his piece of hope.

I stopped walking in the middle of the hallway.

What the hell was I doing!?I left Eddie and Bethany in _my _room alone! There was _no way _in hell they are going to have sex in _my _bed!

I jogged back and knocked at my door. I didn't wont to take a chance…

The door opened a second later to Eddie smirking, "Welcome back Rosie Posie."

I glared and Bethany began laughing.

"Eddie what have I told you about calling me that?"

His smirk faltered and he paled.

The last time Eddie called me 'Rosie Posie' was in freshman year and he hasn't said it since I tied him to the school's flag pole naked.

Bethany giggled, "Well goodnight Rose."

She gave me a hug and I returned one back.

Eddie and her intertwined their hands and left.

They're so cute together.

**A/N: I know it's short but I hoped you liked it a little bit. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

"Dimitri! What did you do to Eddie!"

I looked at my door to see a pissed off Bethany.

I smirked at her, "Just gave him _the talk_."

She came in and shut the door behind her. "What did you tell him?"I shook my head no way I will tell her.

"Dimitri." she warned and crossed her arms over her chest.

I swear she's like Roza and Viktoria put together.

When I didn't tell her she attempted to jump at me.

I pinned her arms behind her back, "Nice try Bethany."

She groaned and I pulled away.

"Fine I'll tell you."

_**Flashback**_

_It was a few hours ago I found out Bethany was dating Eddie Castile._

_I had no idea and she must've forgot when she told Roza when we were all in the gym._

_Once they left I went to the Dhampir dorms and straight to Eddie's room._

_I didn't bother knocking and barged right in._

_Eddie was playing black ops and literally jumped in the air when he noticed me._

"_Guardian Belikov! What is this!" he was trying to regain his breathing._

_I smirked, "I heard your dating my cousin, Bethany Belikova Conta."_

_He paled. Obviously Bethany didn't tell him her other last name 'Belikova'._

_Eddie gulped, "I had no idea she was your cousin…" he trailed off and paled._

_Was he really this scared of me?_

_Well he should be and just to further my point I gripped him by his neck and pinned him by the wall._

"_If you ever hurt Bethany physically, emotionally, and mentally believe me you'll be begging for death."_

_His eyes widened and I let him go leaving his room like it was nothing._

_**End of flashback!**_

_Bethany signed, "You're a horrible cousin." she gave a light giggle._

I hugged her, "Well I wish you and Eddie the best of luck."

"Same for you and Rose. Dimitri?""Hmm?""I love you."

"I love you too."

**Epilogue**

_After graduation Eddie became Adrian's guardian and they all moved to Court. A few weeks later he and Bethany got married at the Court's garden._

_Bethany became pregnant with a baby boy and a surprising baby girl who they named Zackary and Julian._


End file.
